As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In most implementations, an information handling system includes a number of components, such as packaged integrated circuits (ICs), capacitors, resistors, connectors, sockets, or the like that are mounted to one or more Printed Circuit Board Assemblies (PCBAs). Broadly, PCBAs are laminate based structures—sometimes referred to as motherboards, daugtherboards, or cards depending on the type of information handling system and/or the arrangement of other PCBAs within the information handling system—that mechanically support and electrically connect components via conductive tracks or pads fabricated on a non-conductive substrate. These components are usually soldered onto the PCBA, often using wave solder machines, and/or surface mount reflow ovens.
The inventors hereof have identified a need to maintain a required critical spacing and tolerances of certain components at the end of the PCBA manufacturing process. However, expansion and contraction of the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) substrate resulting from assembly thermal process steps can cause distortion and/or out-of-tolerance conditions of those components on the finished assembly. To address these, and other concerns, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for reducing displacement of components during PCBA manufacturing.